Truly Yours
by FuckMePumps
Summary: [It's amazing how much we can say without saying so much at all] A collection of 100 word drabbles, all centering on Robin and Raven's relationship. Dedicated to RobRae fans, R&R.
1. Truly Exquisite

**Yo. This will be a collection of exactly 100 word drabbles, all centering on RobRae. Enjoy!**

**-**

The physician removed the bandages tentatively, as if to torment them, and then the strips of gauze fell altogether.

Where her beautiful features once was, lay a deformed mess; her previously-flawless fair skin as if in the act of melting, nearly swelling one eye shut and making her mouth in a permanent merge with the flesh, where the villain had mercilessly charred her face.

"Will I always look like this, doctor?" she asks anxiously, voice trembling.

"It doesn't matter," he says gently, "You're beautiful."

And with that, he leans closer and twists his own lips to meet her distorted ones.

**-**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Truly Terrifying

**Btw, these things are not connected to each other in any way.**

-

She rarely shows fear; he ponders this. Inevitably, the subject comes up in one of their tête-à-têtes, and she gazes upon him for an eternity before answering.

"I'm not afraid to die," she lowers her eyes. "I'm just afraid that you won't be there with me."

He takes her hand in his. Discussion closed, momentarily.

Seasons change, and the conversation was long forgotten; until their world was shattered when a weapon was hurled at her heart, in the streets, and she couldn't dodge it.

She cried blood in the face of a monster that, once, only lived in her dreams.

-

**REVIEW!**


	3. Truly Heartbreaking

He is dying; everyone knew that, which was why they would not leave his side. She longed to tell him, to finally tell him, but there is always someone in the way, and she could not say it with a witness.

But then, one fateful morning, she found him by himself, with no more distractions, barely alive with his staggering last breaths.

She bent down and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Death never gave him time to react; the heart monitor suddenly displayed a monotonous beep, but she had a kiss to give and few tears to shed.

-

**REVIEW!**


	4. Truly Unguarded

She looks peaceful in her slumber; he longs to confess to her, and so he does, with a reminiscent sigh.

"If only you knew…

"But how could you if I never tell you? I guess I should, now…

"I LOVE YOU. I've loved you ever since, so much it hurts, and it scares me; I can't think straight, but I'd rather die than to stop loving you, and… and I'll love you, forever."

He bit back a gasp of surprise when her eyes suddenly fluttered open, with a question in them. "Is that true?"

No turning back now. "Every word."

-

**REVIEW!**


	5. Truly Painful

"You are not who you used to be," she regards him coldly as he attempts to daunt her.

"Nor you," he retorts with a hint of dark mirth; glinting on his chest was the insignia of his changed loyalties.

That hurt her; he is certain.

Nevertheless, she battled herself for control, for convincement. _'No, sever all ties with him. He killed my, our, friends. He is not the boy I loved, not anymore.' _

Her eyes pierced him. "That is unimportant. Now, let's fight; show me what he taught you that was worth their lives."

That stung him; she is sure.

-

**This is a collection, so you can expect more. And if you have any doubts about each one having only 100 words, use spell check/word count in MS Word. If you have requests or themes, please say so. **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Truly Indulgent

'_Love is like chocolate; you can't get enough of it;' _a card accompanied his Valentine gift. As the social butterfly, everyone had a present, so she avoided looking deeper into the gesture. Especially since he'd given _her _red roses, and right now, the two of them were in her room doing God-knows-what…

The expensive chocolate suddenly tasted bitter and sticky in her mouth; she leaned over the toilet to spit out the oppressive flavor. She can even hear the sounds _they _were making from here…

Wrong. You _can _get enough of chocolates… and love, when they're not meant for you.

**-**

**I know it's too late to take part in alena-chan's challenge, but I was inspired by the phrase anyway. And since I got such positive feed back for _Truly Painful_ a.k.a. the dark one, I wanted to make one that isn't so lived-happoly-ever-after. So there. Anyway, there'll be a lot more coming up if you**

**REVIEW! **


	7. Truly Airborne

It was an irony, really. They were too different, too diverse, too akin to being worlds apart in an infinite universe, but when mixed, merged and blended collectively like the potency united by a bartender's hand, they were, side by side, set apart, the most perfect, predestined, shackled-by-the-chains-of-fate pair that eternity has ever mustered.

True, they were the flawless example of living, breathing, paradoxes, but that didn't matter.

His wings, clipped; his heart yearning for flight. Her feathers, intact; yet bound to the ground. But when gaps were filled and loose ends tied up…

… One being soared the night.

-

**Pretty cheesy, I know. Haha.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Truly Cladestine

They were like the mismatched leftovers on a palette, undeserving of the painted canvas, yet too striking to throw and waste. Yet, when an artist's talent drips at the ends of his fingers, he can bond their colors faultlessly so; the crimson truly cleansing the royal-purple, producing a pristine, immaculate, ethereal _white._

White stood for many things. Purity, tranquility, truth, justice; all things noble and good, but it also represented tiny, harmless lies.

Yes, she was his white lie; but while they are concealed behind their opaque façade, the world will never know.

Besides, a little anonymity never hurt anyone.

-

**Gotta love the vagueness, no?**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Truly Eternal

"You understand, don't you?" He chuckled dryly, the sound devoid of humor, as he pressed the silver blade against the ivory taboo of her neck.

Her pulse trembled waveringly beneath it, and, breathing shallower solely because of his presence, answered.

"Yes."

"Excellent. I'd _hate _you, not knowing," his lips smiled, his gaze bearing pure hatred, and, a touch of lust-worn deceit.

His tongue flicked, sickeningly sweet, towards her ear, crescendo shattered to flammable whispers, "Goodbye, _my love_."

The irony didn't escape her as the blood rivulets descended her throat; only her eyes screamed treachery when her spirit begged for release.

-

**Another dark one. Contemplate on your own.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Truly Fictional

Red was courage he so direly possessed (it might just be the death of him); heated blood that ran profusely through his adrenaline-powered veins (his sheer passion rivaled by noone); fiery tendrils of the love she claimed (it burned his heart with kerosene). Red was for the little redbreast mockingbird.

So, since red _was _the very essence of him, she could not comprehend her astonishment when his eyes bore the same color behind the domino mask.

They were unholy ruby orbs that gleamed like a mine, flecked with gold and encircled with ebony.

"Abnormal?" they even laughed. "I always was."

-

**Chapter title inspired by the phrase 'Truth is stranger than fiction.'**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Truly Fickle

The night breeze was cool on his face as he sauntered across the street, thinking of the wonderful surprise he had in store for the girl he loved.

A loud honk interrupted his thoughts and he turned his head, only to be blinded by a bright light coming towards him.

-

"How is he?" She mouthed to the grim-faced doctor. He merely held out a closed fist, then opened it to reveal a small black box on his palm.

"We found this in his pockets," inside the box was an amethyst ring, studded with diamonds.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

**-**

**I enjoy making tragic fics too much. I don't think it's healthy.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
